Une erreur ivre (traduction de 'A drunken mistakes')
by Roronoa0mama
Summary: Tout le monde fait des erreurs, mais certaines d'entre elles sont trop grosses à Zoro est il en mesure de corriger ses erreurs? C'est un ZoSan
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^, alors cette fic est une traduction de****_ 'A drunken mistakes'_**** écrite par 'Hesmus'. J'ai eu le feu vert pour la traduire et après plusieurs jours d'acharnement, je poste enfin le premier chapitre.**

**Titre: Une erreur ivre.**

**Rating: T**

**Résumé: Tout le monde fait des erreurs, mais certaines d'entre elles sont trop grosse à pardonner. Zoro est il en mesure de corriger ses erreurs?**

**Les review n'ayant aucun rapport avec la traduction reviennent à ****'Hesmus'****. Je ne lui pique pas son travail, j'adore sa fic et je suis juste là pour la faire partager à un maximum de personne.**

* * *

**Une erreur ivre**

Un vase s'écrasa sur le mur. Les petits morceaux volèrent partout dans la pièce. De belles fleurs d'été tombèrent au sol, aux côtés de l'eau qui éclaboussa le parquets et les murs. Puis une assiette en porcelaine s'écrasa sur le mur juste à côté de l'homme au cheveux vert, causant plus de morceaux à voler autour.

"Espèce de bâtard!"

"Sanji calme toi!" Cria Zoro, en essayant de calmer son amant.

"Pourquoi je devrais?! J'ai la raison parfaite d'être en colère!" hurla Sanji en retour, les larmes lui montant aux yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux et regarda Zoro.

"Je sais ça! Mais calme toi juste s'il te plaît. On va régler ce problème." Dit Zoro d'une voix calme, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

"Il n'y a rien à démêler! C'est fini Zoro! Si. Putain. FINI!"Hurla Sanji, les larmes tombant maintenant librement sur ses joues.

"Sanji, Je-" Zoro ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas rompre. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

"Comment as-tu pu...?" Sanji sanglotait. "Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?! Après deux années ensemble! Je n'étais pas assez pour toi?" Sanji regardait fixement le sol. Les morceaux de vase briser et d'assiette étaient partout par terre. Les magnifiques fleurs que Zoro lui avait offert il y a deux jours étaient maintenant couché au sol, en train de mourir à cause de la perte d'eau.

"Sanji, je l'ai dit, je suis désolé! C'était une erreur, une erreur ivre!" Cria Zoro en désespoir de cause. Cela ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il ne voulait pas.

* * *

Environs deux heures plus tôt, Zoro et Sanji revenaient chez eux, en rigolant et en parlant de ce qu'ils pourraient faire le weekend prochain avec leur amis. Zoro alla droit à la cuisine prendre une bouteille de bière tandis que Sanji se dirigea vers leur petit salon. Le répondeur signalait qu'il y avait un appel manqué et un message. Sanji appuya sur le bouton pour écouter le message.

"Salut Zoro-kun~! C'est moi, Hana-chan~. Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas appelé plus tôt, j'avais besoin de demander à tes amis de me donner ton numéro. Je voulais juste te remercier pour cette nuit étonnante du weekend dernier. J'espère avoir ce genre de sexe hallucinant avec toi très bientôt Appelle moi~." Une femme dans la bande gloussa joyeusement.

Sanji fixait le répondeur comme si cela expliquerait ce qui venait de se produire. Zoro arriva dans le salon lorsque le message démarra. Il se figea complètement et regarda Sanji avec des yeux choqués. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Son regard passait frénétiquement du répondeur à Sanji qui avait encore le regard dans le vide.

Il y eu un long silence avant que Zoro ne parlât. "S-Sanji, je peux expliquer..."

"C'était quoi ce message? S'il te plaît, dit moi que c'était juste un mauvais numéro." Dit calmement Sanji, en soulevant maintenant sa tête pour regarder Zoro. Ces yeux étaient pleins de sentiments tristes et désespérés. Il regardait Zoro avec un regard interrogateur.

"J-Je...C'était une erreur Sanji. J'étais saoul et... c'est juste arrivé. Cela ne veut rien dire!" S'exclama Zoro. Des excuses continuèrent de quitter sa bouche. Tout ce temps, Sanji était resté dans un silence de mort. Il se tenait là et regardait Zoro.

"Sanji, s'il te plaît, dit quelque chose." Plaida Zoro, frustré puisque Sanji n'avait dit quoi que se soit, pas un mot insultant. Zoro s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond. "Sanji, parle moi."

"Ne me touche pas." Cassa Sanji "Ne me touche pas putain." rugit-il en secouant le main de Zoro au loin. Et depuis cette éclat, Sanji avait hurlé sur Zoro non-stop et même commencé à jeter des choses tout autour de l'appartement.

* * *

"Sanji, parlons de ça, ok? On peut régler ce problème si nous le faisons ensemble", déclara doucement Zoro. Calmant un peu son amant.

"Très bien, parlons de ça. Était-elle meilleure que moi? Elle a dit que vous aviez eu du 'sexe hallucinant'. Alors était-elle meilleure, hein? Demanda Sanji d'une voix froide. Sa voix était plus froide que la glace et avait poignardé le cœur de Zoro comme des centaines de poignards.

"Bien sûr que non! pourquoi demandes-tu encore ça? Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai envie d'être. Tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé", dit Zoro en souriant et tira un peu plus Sanji près de lui qui se calma un peu plus. Zoro vit cela comme une occasion de faire son prochain mouvement. Il l'embrassa doucement, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Dans un premier temps, Sanji ne bougea pas, mais il fini par couper court au baiser. Zoro pouvait encore sentir sa chute de larmes.

Sanji repoussa Zoro, en essuyant son visage. "Non Zoro...arrêtes.."murmura Sanji.

"Sanji, on ne peut pas laisser ça ruiner notre relation! On a travaillé tellement dur pour réussir ça. Tu ne peux pas simplement tous jeter au loin," plaida Zoro, maintenant un peu en colère car Sanji était déjà prête à abandonner. Il lui saisit les mains et les serra. "On peut vivre à travers ça."

"Non, c'est fini maintenant! Si tu voulais tellement être avec moi, alors pourquoi ni as-tu pas penser avant de baiser une nana au hasard?" cria Sanji et qui enleva ses mains loin de l'emprise de Zoro.

"J'ai déjà dit que c'était une erreur IVRE!" Cria à son tour Zoro.

"Arrêtes de me donner cette merde! N'as-tu alors aucune maîtrise de soi?" Sanji leva les mains de frustration. "Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, t'en aller maintenant..." murmura-t-il.

"Non, je ne vais nul part tant que nous ne résolvons pas ce putain de problème. Et c'est aussi ma maison, juste pour te faire savoir!" Dit fermement Zoro en regardant Sanji dans les yeux. Mélange de Grise et Bleu. Ils créaient d'abord des étincelles chaudes de l'amour et de l'excitation. Maintenant, le bleu montre la tristesse, la colère et le sentiment d'un cœur brisé.

Sanji se précipita dans la chambre et commença à emballer certains de ses vêtements. Zoro lui courut après et tenta de l'arrêter, mais c'était inutile.

"Si tu ne pars pas, alors je le ferais", déclara Sanji en finissant d'emballer. Puis il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Zoro essaya de nouveau de l'arrêter, mais Sanji se contenta de repousser ses mains qui lui barraient la route

"Sanji, tu ne peux pas partir! Ne fait pas ça!" Supplia Zoro, en essayant de bloquer la voie à Sanji. Il n'avait jamais supplié mais cela semblait être un bon moment pour le faire.

"Tu as fais bien pire que moi", dit Sanji, poussant Zoro loin de la porte, "Je ne peux plus rester ici en sachant que tu m'as trompé dans ce même appartement. Au revoir Zoro, j'espère que tu auras une putain de vie formidable..." Dit doucement Sanji, presque à voix basse. Puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

La porte se referma. Sanji démarra sa voiture et s'éloigna. Des larmes entachant encore ses joues pâles.

Il était parti, Sanji avait disparu. Tout avait été détruit. Zoro se tenait devant la porte, incapable de bouger. Il avait tout gâché...Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne pleurait pas. Il se tenait là, à regarder la porte comme en espérant que Sanji allait de nouveau bientôt ouvrir cette porte et revenir. Mais cela ne fût pas le cas, bien sûr.

Tout cela à cause d'un stupide erreur ivre.

~~To be continued~~

* * *

**Je l'ai enfin fini, il était très long à traduire, et les autres le sont encore plus oo**

**Le prochain chapitre ne sortira pas avant la fin du mois.**

**/!\ET JE LE REPETE, TOUS REVIEW REVIENT N'AYANT AUCUN LIEN AVEC LA TRADUCTION REVIENT A HESMUS/!\**


	2. Chapter 2

**E****t voilà la sortie du chapitre 2. Je reprécise que seul les review sur la traduction me revienne, les autres à Hesmus. je ne vole pas son travail (bin que je fournis un gros efforts pour traduire.).**

**Un grand merci à** **Eva-Gothika qui m'a un peu aider pour la traduction et qui c'est carrêment lâcher pour la relecture X). Ma fic serait légèrement différente sans son aide.**

* * *

_**Chapitre**__**2**_

Les jours passaient et Sanji n'était toujours pas rentré à la maison. Il ne répondait même pas aux appels de Zoro. La seul chose que le vert savait était que Sanji demeurait chez Usopp. Ce dernier l'avait appelé le lendemain après leur dispute. Un jour, Usopp vînt pour chercher quelques vêtements propres pour Sanji. Il disait que le blond devait aller travailler et que donc il n'avait pas eu le temps de venir les chercher lui-même. Mais Zoro le connaissait bien. Sanji ne voulait tout simplement pas venir.

Environs une semaine après leur engueulade, Zoro renonça d'essayer de l'appeler ou de lui laisser des messages. Puis il se mit à réfléchir à son propre comportement. Il avait plaidé et supplié comme une putain de femme dramatique pour que Sanji reste avec lui. Ce n'était pas Zoro ça, pas du tout. Maintenant, il se sentait tellement stupide.

_'Merde! Je deviens trop mou! Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver!'_ pensait Zoro furieux alors qu'il décrochait le téléphone pour appeler de nouveau Sanji. _'Putain de cuistot merdique, tout est de sa faute si je suis comme ça!'_ Grogna-t-il en laissant le téléphone sur la table. _'S'il ne veut pas se rattraper, alors très bien!'_ Et ensuite, une nouvelle fois, Zoro n'appela pas le cuisinier.

Les journées de Zoro passaient rapidement. Il allait au travail et enseignait quelques enfants au dojo local. Après le boulot, il s'entraînait comme un fou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pratiquement mort. Et après sa séance d'entraînement intensif, il allait à la maison pour boire de l'alcool jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Pratiquement toutes les nuits, Zoro fit d'abord un rêve heureux où il était avec Sanji, mais qui tournait toujours au cauchemar où ils se hurlaient dessus.

Zoro se réveillait toujours dans un lit vide et froid, des bouteilles d'alcool vides comme seule compagnie et un lourd sentiment de solitude dans sa poitrine. Il se recroqueville sous la couverture et regarda l'espace vide à côté de lui que Sanji utilisait pour dormir. Mais maintenant, il y avait juste des draps vides qui sentaient encore son odeur.

Après qu'une semaine et demie se soit écoulée après "la lutte", Zoro était rentré, mort de fatigue, comme d'habitude, après son entraînement intensif. Il se jeta sur le canapé et se tourna vers la télévision. Ils diffusaient certains films d'action stupide. Et puisque Zoro n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il décida de le regarder. Mais bientôt, son téléphone sonna. Il grogna et décrocha.

"Hnh ..?" Zoro répondit, s'en vraiment s'occuper de qui l'appelait.

"Oi, Cria la personne au bout du fil! C'est Luffy!" Hurla la voix.

Zoro grogna à nouveau. Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les vociférations enfantines du brun sur son comportement au cours des derniers jours. Eh même, disons la vérité, il n'a jamais été dans cet état d'esprit là. Luffy et ses autres amis tenaient à l'appeler, lui demandant s'il était toujours vivant et en lui disant de sortir avec eux. Mais il leur disait toujours qu'il était occupé, qu'il avait du travail à faire, qu'il avait besoin de s'entraîner et etc. Et cette fois, n'allait pas être une exception.

"Que veux-tu?" Grogna-t-il.

"Hé, parle pas comme ça! Je sais que Sanji te manque et tout, mais au moins essaye de paraître heureux,» répondit Luffy.

«Je ne regrette pas ce sourcil en vrille! Et je suis heureux!" Hurla presque Zoro.

"C'est vrai ... Mais de toute façon! Nous avions prévu de sortir ce samedi. Tu devrais venir aussi. En faite, nous allons plutôt rester chez moi. Disons simplement regarder des films et manger!" cria Luffy.

"Merci Luffy, mais je ne peux pas venir, j'ai du tra-."

"Arrêtes tes conneries. Je sais que tu as un jour de congé samedi. Ace me l'a dit. Tu as sérieusement besoin de t'amuser. On vient te chercher à 15 heures. On se voit dans deux jours alors!" Dit Luffy qui raccrocha.

"Et puis merde ... Maintenant, je DOIS y aller ..." marmonna Zoro qui enfouit son visage dans un coussin.

_'Je me demande s'il va être là lui aussi ... Mais bon, J'en ai rien à foutre ...'_Pensa Zoro qui s'endormit, la télé toujours allumé, diffusant un film d'action où un homme musclé venait de sauver une nana d'un immeuble en feu .

**AILLEUR AU MEME MOMENT**

Usopp ouvrit la porte d'entrée et entra dans son appartement. Il revenait de chez Luffy qui était tout excité en raison de la fin de semaine qui approchait. Luffy avait appelé Zoro et lui avait demandé qu'il vienne. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Usopp de faire en sorte que Sanji se joigne aussi à eux.

Usopp fit le tour de son appartement, son colocataire, Chopper, n'était toujours pas rentré. Mais son invité lui, l'était. Sanji était couché sur le canapé avec une bouteille de vin presque vide sur la table basse. Il soupira en voyant cela.

"Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda le long nez, en prenant sa veste.

"Boire. Avoir du plaisir», déclara le blond, peu compréhensible.

«Je vois ça...Tu ne vas pas au travail ce soir?" Questionna Usopp qui s'assit au côté de son ami, allumant le téléviseur.

"Non. J'ai un jour de congé.~" Dit joyeusement Sanji, en versant plus de vin dans son verre.

Usopp soupira à nouveau. Il y a une semaine et demie, Il était apparu derrière leur porte, son visage tout foiré à cause des larmes et des yeux rouges. Sanji lui demanda s'il pouvait rester avec Usopp et Chopper pendant un moment. Et quand le brun demanda ce qui s'était passé, Sanji avait juste dit qu'il avait rompu avec Zoro. Les deux colocataires avaient tous deux été choqués. Ils savaient que Sanji et Zoro ne se supportaient pas beaucoup, mais ils n'avaient jamais pensé que ces deux là pourraient effectivement casser.

"Hé mec, Tu dois te remonter le moral! Tu ne peux pas toujours être comme ça», déclara Usopp, en regardant l'air misérable de Sanji. On va faire une soirée film se samedi. Tu devrais nous rejoindre", Poursuit-il en souriant.

«Eh bien oui, pourquoi pas ...» marmonna Sanji.

"Zoro sera là aussi ...» Dit prudemment Usopp.

"..."

"Je crois que j'ai un truc de prévue ce soir-là. Désolé, peut-être la prochaine fois," Dit précipitamment Sanji.

"Sanji, Tu ne peux pas l'éviter pour toujours!" Dit usopp frustré en raison du comportement de son ami.

"Si je peux! Je peux éviter ce Marimo merdique autant que je veux!" Cassa-t-il en buvant plus de vin.

"Hé, Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux? Tu ne m'as pas donné de raisons à l'époque. Cela pourrait te faire sentir mieux si tu en parlais», déclara Usopp en le regardant.

"Bien ... Je suppose que je peux en parler ...» Dit-il finalement après une petite pause. "J'ai rompu avec Zoro parce qu'il m'a trompé.", Déclara franchement Sanji, en regardant son verre.

"Quoi?" s'écria Usopp. Maintenant, il était choqué! Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Zoro, entre tous, fût le genre à tromper son amant. Zoro était le gars le plus fidèle qu'Usopp connaissait, mais peut-être qu'il se trompait.

"Qu..Quoi? Quand?" Bégaya Usopp, en regardant Sanji avec de grands yeux.

«Tu te rappelles de ce week-end lorsque j'ai eu le voyage d'affaire du Baratie dans l'autre ville? Eh bien, c'est à ce moment là que ça c'est produit. Je l'appelai pleins de fois pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pendant que j'étais parti parce que je savais qu'il avait eu une semaine difficile au travail. Certains enfants se faisaient mal pendant les cours de Zoro », déclara Sanji qui prit une profonde inspiration. Usopp n'osait pas l'interrompre et était resté silencieux.

"Cette tête mousse m'a juste dit d'arrêter de l'appeler parce qu'il était très bien." "Je ne suis pas un putain de gamin », Imita Sanji. "Donc je ne l'ai plus appelé. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait vraiment ..." marmonna Sanji et les larmes commencèrent à tomber sur ses joues.

«Je ne savais pas qu'il ferait l'interdit et se taperait une femme au hasard et l'emmenerait avec lui, je ne pouvais même pas penser qu'il aurait des rapports sexuels avec une autre personne! Dans notre maison! Dans le même lit qu'on utilise pour dormir! "Sanji se mit à sangloter dur et fit presque tomber son verre de vin. Usopp réussi à le rattraper juste à temps.

Sanji enfouit son visage dans ses mains et sanglota. Usopp enroula ses bras autour des épaules tremblantes de Sanji et l'étreint, le laissant pleurer toutes ses peines. Usopp se sentait désoler pour Sanji. Zoro lui avait vraiment fait mal, et de la pire des manières. Lorsque Sanji se calma un peu Usopp s'exprima.

"Sanji, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas ... Mais je suis content que tu m'es parlé de ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de souffrir seul. On va tous t'aider à te sortir de ça," Dit calmement Usopp en frottant le dos de Sanji.

Sanji acquiesça et essuya ses yeux. "Merci ..." murmura t-il.

«Pas de problème», sourit Usopp. «Tout va bien se passer, tôt ou tard. Et nous sommes tous là pour toi", "poursuivi-t-il.

«Ouais ...» marmonna Sanji, commençant à somnoler. L'alcool avait commencé à lancer en plus. Il se coucha sur le canapé et s'endormit rapidement.

Usopp se leva et éteint la télé. Il étendit une couverture sur Sanji et se rendit à la cuisine pour passer quelques coups de fils à ses amis. Il pensait que ce serait mieux si eux aussi connaissaient la vérité. Ils décidèrent que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de forcer Sanji à les rejoindre samedi. Il pourra venir quand il sera prêt.

**DU COTER DE ZORO**

Avant même que Zoro ne le sache, il était déjà samedi. Il se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Il se fit une tasse de café et un sandwich rapide. Après le petit déjeuner, il alla faire son jogging habituel du matin.

Il était encore tôt donc il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens dehors. Et c'était parfait pour Zoro. Il tenta de tenir ses pensées loin aujourd'hui, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ne cessait de ce demandé si Sanji serait également chez Luffy...

Mais très vite Zoro sortit de ses pensées quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Il regarda autour de lui et prit une direction aléatoire, poursuivant son jogging.

"Fichue route..."

En fin de compte, Zoro retrouva le chemin de retour. Il alla à la salle de bain et prit une douche. Ses pensées commencèrent de nouveau à vagabonder. Parfois, lui et Sanji prenaient une douche ensemble. C'était vraiment agréable. Et parfois, cela menait à quelque chose d'autre ... Zoro se réveilla de ses fantasmes quand il remarqua qu'il avait "un problème de mâle" à cet endroit.

«Merde ... Je me suis laissé emporter ...» Zoro soupira, mais décida de prendre soin de son «problème».

Après sa douche satisfaisante, Zoro était couché sur le canapé, en regardant la télévision. Quelque part autour de 14h30 la sonnette retentit. Zoro se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

"Zoroooo!" Cria Luffy qui l'heurta.

"Oi! Fait gaffe!" grogne Zoro qui repoussa Luffy.

"Luffy, calme toi. On doit garder Zoro en vie aujourd'hui», ricana un homme aux cheveux noirs derrière Luffy. Ace était lui aussi venu chercher Zoro. Pour une raison quelconque, il eu un petit froncement de sourcils.

"On peut y aller maintenant? J'ai faim" Gémit Luffy en provocant son frère, qui lui asséna une tapette sur le dos de la tête.

"J'ai t'ai déjà dit plus tôt que je voulais d'abord parler avec Zoro! Tu étais d'accord, donc minute papillon. ", Ace soupira et rentra lui aussi à l'intérieur; refermant ensuite la porte.

"De quoi veux-tu me parler?" Demanda Zoro, l'air confus. Mais il avait une idée de ce qui allait arriver.

«Nous devons parler de Sanji,"Dirent Luffy et Ace à l'unisson. Même Luffy était sérieux maintenant.

Zoro grogna et s'assit sur le canapé, en invitant les deux frères à s'asseoir à leur tour

"Il n'y a rien à dire", Déclara Zoro en détournant les yeux pour éviter le regard du frère aîné.

«Non, il y a de quoi. Et tu es un idiot!" Dit Ace, en criant presque. Zoro tressaillit à ce brusque changement de ton de son ami.

«Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ...» Mentit Zoro, en essayant d'avoir l'air cool.

"Oh, Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle! A quoi tu pensais quand tu as décidé de baiser une autre femme?! Je croyais que toi et Sanji vous aimiez." S'énerva-il, en haussant un peu la voix. Il était vraiment énervé car son ami avait fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

Zoro commença à s'énerver. Ça suffisait que le shitty-cook lui en veuille, mais maintenant, ses amis aussi! Et comment savent-ils à ce sujet? Zoro n'avait dit à personne ce qui c'était réellement passé.

"Comment tu sais tout ça?! Est-ce que ce cuistot de merde est venu pour pleurer sur ton épaule, hein?" Cassa Zoro. Bon, ça sonnait un peu cruel. Il était celui qui avait trompé Sanji, après tout. Mais tout de même!

"Hey, personne n'est venu pleurer sur mon épaule!" Dit fermement Ace.

"Usopp m'a appelé il y a deux jours et il me l'a dit. Il m'a informé que Sanji avait finalement parlé de ce qui s'était passées. Usopp dit que ce serait mieux si nous savions aussi. Sanji est vraiment mal..." Prononça Luffy. Il était calme jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, il avait une expression sérieuse sur ce qui était de l'inquiétude et un peu de déception.

«Oh ...» fut tout ce que Zoro trouva à dire.

«Alors à quoi tu pensais? Tu n'aimes plus Sanji?"Ajouta Luffy.

"Bien sûr que je l'aime! C'était une erreur, OK?! J'étais ivre et c'est juste arrivé. Je me suis déjà excusé une centaine de fois. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. S'il ne peut pas comprendre qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire», Expliqua-t-il. Bien sûr, il voulait que Sanji comprenne et lui pardonne, ou au moins lui parler.

"Tu as juste à faire des efforts. Ton erreur était très grosse donc tu dois te faire pardonner par de grandes choses. Donc tu l'aimes vraiment?" Demanda le grand brun.

"Oui, je l'aime ..." dit Zoro, en se calmant un peu.

"Eh bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. On va t'aider à arranger ça», dit Ace en souriant et en tapotant le dos de Zoro. Luffy ricanait également de nouveau. Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Il était bon de savoir que ses amis étaient prêts à lui venir en aide.

Après leur petite conversation d'homme à homme, tous les trois rentrèrent à l'appartement de Luffy. Quand ils arrivèrent, Zoro remarqua que d'autres étaient déjà là, à l'exclusion de Brook, Franky ... et Sanji ...

Ils se rassemblèrent dans le salon. Usopp nous dit que Brook avait un concert, que Franky était malade et que Sanji avait dû travail. Mais Zoro avait le sentiment que Sanji ne voulait pas venir.

Avant le début de leur film. Ils promirent de l'aider avec son "Sanji-problème". Ils allaient les aider tous les deux parce que sans leurs aide, Zoro et Sanji allaient probablement gâcher encore d'autres choses.

Qui sait, peut-être que tout se passerait bien, après tout.

**~~To be continued.~~**

* * *

**Les reviews me font toujours super plaisir et me boust pour avancer sur le prochain chapitre. (je dis juste ça comme ça, hein.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et c'est partit pour ce troisième chapitre, je pense ne pas avoir tenu mes ****délais****, mais avec la reprise des cours je n'ai plus trop eu le temps. J'espère que la traduction de ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attente.**

** Cette fic est bien sur à Hesmus et à personne d'autre, je la traduits dans notre langues si difficile, et elle l'est tellement que j'envoie un grand merci à Eva-Gothika de m'avoir aider et corrigé.**

* * *

Il était vingt-trois heures, un samedi soir. Une Toyota argent roulait à travers le centre-ville. Des adolescents traînaient dans les angles de grands immeubles et ceux un peu plus âgés se dirigeaient vers les bars et les boîtes de nuit. Un homme derrière le volant de la Toyota fixait la route avec des yeux fatigués. Il était épuisé après sa longue journée de travail.

Sanji avait demandé à son patron, Zeff, de lui donner du travail supplémentaire aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin d'une raison pour ne pas se joindre à ses amis ce soir. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter Zoro. Pas encore ... Zeff était plus que disposé à laisser Sanji travailler car c'était une journée très chargée au Baratie. Et grâce à ça, Sanji n'avait pas le temps de penser à ses problèmes.

10 minutes plus tard, il arrivait au parking à côté du bâtiment où Usopp et Chopper vivaient. Il soupira et essaya de détendre ses muscles tendus. Ça avait été une longue semaine, mais demain il allait sortir avec Ace. Sanji avait vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose d'autre , il était fatigué de pleurer Zoro.

Les pensées de Sanji dérivèrent une nouvelle fois vers le vert. C'était toujours douloureux de se rappeler tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux". Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais il aimait toujours Zoro, même s'il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas aimer cet enfoiré!

Bientôt Sanji revint à la réalité à la réalité quand son estomac gronda. «Hmm ... Peut-être que je devrais prendre quelques collations, pensa-t-il, et il descendit de la voiture. Sanji verrouilla les portes et se retourna pour se diriger vers l'intérieur. Mais il se figea.

Usopp se dirigeait vers le parking ... avec Zoro ...

«Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ..!" avaient été ses seules pensées à ce moment. Il voulait que le bitume sale puisse l'avaler, ici et maintenant.

«Que fait-il ici?!" Paniqua Sanji.

Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Usopp s'approcha de lui avec Zoro sur ses talons. Usopp sourit et salua Sanji: ".. Oh hey Sanji Tu es déjà de retour j'avais promis de ramener Zoro à la maison depuis que Ace s'est endormi. Et tu sais, Luffy n'est pas autorisé à utiliser sa voiture», rit Usopp.

"Euh, ouais. J'ai pu partir plus tôt ... Je vais à l'intérieur nous faire des casses-croûtes ...» marmonna Sanji en essayant de marcher rapidement, sans même regarder Zoro. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis leur rupture.

"Hey cook! Attends une seconde," Dit précipitamment Zoro en se saisissant du poignet de Sanji, le retournant pour qu'il lui fasse face.

Sanji se figea quand il sentit la forte emprise de Zoro autour de son poignet. Très vite, il tira sa main, les sourcils froncés. Le blond regarda le bretteur d'un air interrogateur. "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux putain?" rugit-il.

Zoro fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude de Sanji. Cet ero-cook essayait de mettre en place une engueulade de suite ou quoi? «Je voulais juste demander ce que tu faisais, mais j'imagine que tu n'en as rien à foutre. Donc, oublies-ça!" Zoro se dirigeait vers la voiture de Usopp qui était déjà assis dedans, ne voulant pas déranger les deux ex-amants.

"C'est vrai, je m'en fous! C'est pas comme si tu te préoccupais réellement de la façon dont je me porte. les têtes de muscles comme toi ne pensent habituellement car leur propre bien. Tu l'as déjà prouvé," Dit froidement Sanji. Zoro tressaillit à ces mots. Le cuisinier disait que lui, Zoro, était égoïste, alors que lui était l'un des premiers à râler.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que je suis égoïste! Tu ne peux même pas essayer. Tu ne penses qu'à ton petit cul désolé et donc tout va mal! Mais qu'en est-il de moi?! As-tu une idée de comment je me sens? Mais bien sûr, tu ne t'inquiètes pas parce que tu es monsieur perfection! "cria presque Zoro, marchant vers le cuisinier. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Mais il n'était pas le seul, Sanji bouillonnait lui aussi de colère.

"Pourquoi tu me reproches ça comme si c'était de ma faute! C'est toi qui m'a trompé! Mais bon, c'est peut-être à cause de moi, peut-être que je n'étais tout simplement pas assez pour ton cul excité," Cracha Sanji.

"Ne me donne pas ces conneries! Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était mal, et je l'ai déjà dit à maintes reprises que j'étais désolé. C'est donc à toi maintenant," déclara Zoro d'un ton détaché.

"Penses-tu vraiment que tes excuses sont suffisantes?! Tu peux te les mettre dans ton cul!" Cria Sanji. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Zoro.

"TRES BIEN! T'es qu'un con!" Brisa Zoro en allant à la voiture, puis claqua la porte. Sanji ne resta pas à regarder la voiture prendre congé. Il courut droit à l'intérieur, en claquant la porte également, ne se souciant pas de ce que les voisins pensaient.

Zoro était assis en silence dans la voiture, en essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Usopp le regarda avec méfiance et démarra la voiture. Il faudrait environ 15 minutes pour se rendre chez le vert. Usopp soupira. "Eh bien, c'était en douceur ..."

«Ferme juste ta gueule. Je n'ai rien fait!" Cassa Zoro.

"Eh bien tu aurais pu gérer la situation un peu mieux», déclara Usopp, ne détachant pas ses yeux de la route.

"Eh bien, j'ai essayé, mais ce cuistôt de merde rendait impossible le fait d'agir calme!" Zoro soupira. L'attitude de Sanji l'avait vraiment énervé. Il n'avait pas besoin des réprimander d'Usopp en ce moment. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison, boire de la bière et se détendre. Et plus, oublier Sanji.

"Peu importe ..." murmura-t-Usopp. "Mais nous devons vraiment penser à des façons de régler votre relation", a-t-il poursuivi. Zoro grognait et regardait par la fenêtre. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux.

Après 30 minutes, Zoro était de retour chez lui, assis sur le canapé avec une bouteille de bière à la main. Il était toujours un peu énervé en raison de la dispute avec Sanji. Il alluma la radio, en espérant que la musique pourrait l'aider à se détendre. Mais il le regretta après que le morceau suivant se mette en route.

Zoro éteint la radio lorsque la chanson commença, un peu trop fort. «Merde, pas cette chanson! Elle a trop de souvenirs" ... Cette chanson était celle qui jouait en arrière plan quand Zoro et Sanji avaient partagé leur premier baiser, la chanson d'amour triste pleine de sentiments désespérés. Ils étaient dans un pub avec des amis. Tous les deux avaient bu trop d'alcool, mais cela avait bien facilité, il fallait bien avouer, à s'embrasser.

Zoro avala le reste de sa bière et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Il changea de pantalon de survêtement et étira ses muscles un peu avant d'aller au lit. Il s'allongea puis se demanda un moment si oui ou non les choses allaient revenir à la normale entre lui et Sanji. Une partie de lui voulait Sanji de retour mais l'autre partie ne voulait pas admettre que le cuisinier blond lui avait manqué. Malheureusement, ultérieurement, un prenait le contrôle pour le moment.

Frustré en raison de ses pensées Zoro dériva lentement dans un sommeil sans rêve, sans savoir qu'au même moment Sanji souffrait d'insomnie, une fois de plus.

Le lendemain matin, Sanji se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude, il était en congé après tout. Mais l'autre raison était qu'il n'avait pas trop dormi. La dernière nuit, les événements ont continué à jouer dans son esprit, refusant de le laisser se reposer. Il était vraiment frustré de ne pas pouvoir simplement balayer ça au loin. Il espérait que cette journée avec Ace aiderait un peu.

Sanji regardait autour de lui. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge, ça indiquait 11h. «Wow, j'ai vraiment dormis . Cela signifie que Usopp et Chopper sont déjà partis», pensait Sanji en se levant, étirant ses muscles endoloris. Un canapé n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir. Mais au moins, il avait un endroit pour rester.

Sanji se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une longue douche relaxante. Il était réellement excité au sujet de la sortie à venir de se soir. Il n'a pas vu Ace depuis longtemps. Tous les deux étaient toujours très occupés. Ace était seul ami d'enfance de Sanji avec lequel il avait toujours été en contact. Et grâce à Ace, Sanji avait pu rencontrer tous ses amis, dont Zoro ...

Sanji se tenait dans la douche depuis quasiment une demi-heure. Après ça, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la cuisine et commença à cuisiner un petit déjeuner tardif. Il décida de passer sa journée à lire des livres de cuisine. C'était toujours bon d'apprendre de nouvelles recettes. Et un jour, il voulait ouvrir son propre restaurant, c'était son plus grand rêve depuis qu'il était un petit garçon.

À 18:00 Sanji était prêt de à diriger vers le bar le plus proche. C'était une chaude nuit d'été, et la ville était pleine de gens qui parlaient et riaient joyeusement. Sanji se promenait nonchalamment à travers la ville. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre sa voiture car le bar n'était pas si loin que ça et qu'il allait boire de toute façon.

Quand Sanji arriva au bar, celui-ci était bondé, mais il réussit à trouver son chemin vers une table vide. Il regarda autour de lui, il y avait beaucoup de groupes d'amis, de jeunes couples et quelques solitaires. Sanji prit son téléphone de la poche de la veste et regarda l'heure, Ace avait déjà 20 minutes de retard. «Oh, ne me dites pas qu'il s'est endormi», pensa Sanji en allant acheter quelque chose à boire.

Après q'une demi-heure se soit passée, le téléphone de Sanji sonna. C'était un texto d'Ace.

«Bro Désolé, ne peut pas venir au bar ce soir. J'ai autre chose à faire. Essayons un autre jour. Essaye de trouver un peu de compagnie. ;)-Ace '

Sanji mit son téléphone à distance. Il savait que trop bien ce que le "quelque chose d'autre» d'Ace signifiait: il était en train de baiser. «Eh bien, je suppose que je peux rester ici pendant un moment. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon, «Sanji soupira et alla acheter une autre boisson.

Alors que Sanji jouissait de sa boisson, un homme aux cheveux rouges le regardait de l'autre côté du bar. Sanji ne l'avait pas remarqué car il était trop occupé à regarder son verre. Le rouquin se leva et s'approcha de Sanji.

"Je peux m'asseoir ici?" demanda l'homme d'une voix étonnamment douce. Cela fit lever la tête de Sanji pour voir qui parlait. En face de lui se tenait un grand homme peu musclé. Il était assez pâle, plus pâle que Sanji. Et il avait les cheveux rouges vifs et ... les yeux oranges.

"Euh, bien sûr. Allez-y," dit Sanji, Il était encore confus en raison de l'apparition de cet homme.

«Alors, tu as été délaissé ou quoi?" demanda l'homme en s'asseyant. Il avait un sourire enjoué sur son visage. sanji fit la grimace.

«Oui, tu peux le dire. Mon ami devait me rejoindre mais il a autre chose à faire. J'ai donc décidé de rester un moment", expliqua Sanji. "Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" demanda Sanji avec un sourire sur son visage.

«Je ne fais que traîner, jouissant de mes derniers moments de liberté avant que je commence mon nouveau travail," dit l'homme qui but une gorgée de sa bière.

"Oh, félicitations pour cela. Puis-je vous demander où vous allez travailler?" Sanji demandé.

"Dans un restaurant, Baratie était son nom. Je vais être le nouveau barman là», répondit l'homme, le dos appuyé sur sa chaise et en étirant ses bras.

Les yeux de Sanji s'écarquillèrent. "Vraiment?! Je travaille là aussi, j'y suis en tant que chef," a-t-il déclaré avec enthousiasme. "J'avais entendu dire que l'on allait avoir un nouveau barman. Mais je suis content de vous avoir rencontré avant. Vous commencez dans deux jours, non?"

«C'est super cool! C'est sympa de vous rencontrer, M. le chef," le rouquin sourit et baissa la tête par espièglerie. «En fait, je commence demain", a-t-il poursuivi. "Et puisque nous allons travailler au même endroit, puis-je savoir votre nom?"

"Ouais, je suis Sanji. Et vous?" dit Sanji en souriant gentiment.

«Je suis Satoshi. C'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous, Sanji-san", Satoshi sourit.

"Oh, appelez-moi Sanji. Eh oui, c'est agréable de travailler avec un gars avec des yeux intéressants. Vous portez des lentilles de contact ou quelque chose?" Dit Sanji qui bu les dernières gouttes de sa boisson.

"Non, c'est ma couleur naturelle des yeux», déclara Satoshi comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir les yeux oranges.

"Ah! Eh bien, c'est bizarre», haussa les épaules Sanji.

"Dit l'homme qui a un sourcil tourbillonnant," renifla Satoshi, souriant largement.

"O-Oi! Tais-toi! J'en entend suffisamment chier sur mes sourcils ...» dit Sanji, en haussant la voix un peu. Heureusement, Satoshi n'a pas remarqué que Sanji rougissait un peu. Peut-être que c'était à cause de l'alcool ou le commentaire qui toucha Sanji.

Satoshi rit doucement. «Ce gars semble intéressant.

"Alors, vous vivez ici à proximité?" demanda Satoshi en buvant le reste de sa bière.

«Oui, il faut que 20 minutes pour y aller à pied. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon propre appartement ... Je reste chez mon ami pour un certain temps ..." dit Sanji qui essayait d'agir naturellement, mais son visage montrait tristesse. Et Satoshi remarqua cela. Il pencha la tête et regarda Sanji avec des yeux interrogateurs.

"Vous avez quelques problèmes à la maison ou ..?" demanda Satoshi négligemment. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop intrusif sur l'enfer que venait peut-être de vivre ce gars-là. Mais encore, il se sentit en quelque sorte vraiment désolé pour Sanji, en le voyant si déprimé.

Sanji ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait son verre vide et se demandait s'il pouvait tout dire à ce mec. Que faire si Satoshi, son nouveau collègue, allait tout simplement s'enfuir après avoir entendu parler de la vie de Sanji. Qu'il soit, non, avait été dans une relation avec un homme. Mais d'un autre côté Satoshi ne ressemblait pas au genre de personnes qui paniquaient si facilement. Il est venu vers Sanji après tout, et était presque ... dragueur ... Sanji secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était que sa propre imagination.

Sanji soupira. "Ouais, un peu ... Je viens de rompre avec mon amant ainsi j'avais besoin d'aller ailleurs», déclara Sanji avec un ton triste.

"Oh, je suis désolé Sanji», déclara Satoshi, et il le pensait réellement. "Donc, tu t'es engueulé avec ta copine puis elle t'a jeté?" poursuit-il, souriant légèrement. Le sourire de Satoshi fit sourire Sanji en coin lui aussi, pour une raison étrange.

"Eh bien en fait, c'était mon petit ami", déclara Sanji en examinant l'expression de Satoshi. Mais il n'y avait pas de réaction particulière. Sanji soupira mentalement de soulagement.

"Ah, je vois. Donc, c'est votre petit ami vous a jeté. Qu'avez-vous fait?" dit Satoshi. «Oh, Sanji est gay. J'avais raison », pensait-il en souriant mentalement.

«Non, j'étais disposé à partir. Mais il m'a trompé», déclara sans ambages Sanji. Cela fit très vite mourir le sourire de Satoshi.

"Hé, je suis vraiment désolé d'entendre ça. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Désolé de plaisanter à ce sujet ..."

«C'est bon, vraiment. Je pense que j'ai juste besoin de m'en remettre. Je suis fatigué d'être triste de toutes ces conneries. J'aimerais poursuivre ma vie", dit fermement Sanji. Oui, il avait vraiment besoin de continuer sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas être malheureux pour le reste de sa vie juste à cause des actes de Zoro.

«C'est l'esprit! Ce monde est plein de célibataires, il vous suffit d'en choisir un," sourit Satoshi, puis claqua sa main sur la table. «Je vais vous offrir un verre pour célébrer votre nouveau départ», dit-il et est allé commander des boissons pour tous les deux.

Quelques verres plus tard Satoshi et Sanji décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux. Ils devaient tous deux aller au travail demain, après tout. Ils marchaient hors du bar bondé et assez bruyant et se tinrent devant lui un certain temps, simplement pour bavarder.

"Hey, je peux te raccompagner!" Satoshi déclara à l'improviste, incitant Sanji à s'étouffer avec sa cigarette.

"Oh, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça! Je n'habite pas si loin que ça», se précipita à dire Sanji. Il avait le sentiment que Satoshi avait quelque chose en tête.

Satoshi regarda visage choqué de Sanji, puis se mit à rire. "Oh, ne vous méprenez pas. J'ai juste pensé que ce serait bien de parler plus avec vous. Je ne vais pas vous draguer», a-t-il dit, toujours riant, amusé quand il regardait le visage embarrassé de Sanji.

"Je-Je savais,« bégaya Sanji. Bon, il a eu tort. Satoshi semblait vraiment un bon gars il accepta de marcher avec lui.

Ils parlaient de leurs hobbies, amis et tout simplement ont appris à s connaître l'un à l'autre. Sanji dit aussi quelques-unes des principales choses à propos du Baratie. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Usopp et Chopper. Ils restèrent devant et échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone.

«J'ai passé un bon avec vous, merci. Je n'avais pas besoin de passer toute la soirée tout seul," dit Sanji en souriant. Il n'avait pas passé de moment heureux et chaleureux depuis un long moment. Il savait que Satoshi allait être un bon ami pour lui.

"Non, pas de problème. Je suis, heureux d'avoir réussi à vous remonter le moral,» répondit Satoshi, souriant aussi. "Mais maintenant, je dois y aller. Rendez-vous demain au travail,» dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Sanji.

Sanji dit au revoir et se dirigea à l'intérieur, souriant en raison de l'amitié retrouvée. Mais cependant, il n'a pas eu la moindre idée qu'il était observé en disant au revoir à Satoshi. Ace était passé devant eux et l'avait regardé en souriant, heureux de voir que Sanji ai trouvé un peu de compagnie.

«Oh, il va longtemps en entendre parler de ce moment," Ace sourit méchamment puis rentra dans son appartement, voyant que Luffy était endormi devant la télé, encore une fois. _Mais au moins, il avait l'air heureux_, pensa-t-il en éteignant la télé et allongeant Luffy dans sa chambre.

~ ~ To be continued. ~ ~

* * *

**J'ai fini. *u*, enfin, bien sur à partir d'aujourd'hui, les délais c'est fini. X) Pour toute question ou critique, bonne ou mauvaise, et bien penser à laisser un petit review. *0* (voir grande pour les courageuse XD) Et encore merci à Eva-Gothika. Et je le redis car je ne l'ai dit que au premier chapitre je crois bien, mais penser à laisser une petite review à Hesmus, même une très simple pour celle dont l'anglais n'est pas le point fort, ça lui fera super plaisir.**

**Sur ce je vous laisser et on se rejoint au prochain chapitre.^^**


End file.
